1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of managing information including documents and images.
2. Related Art
An information management system using an information display device called electronic book or electronic paper is known. In the information management system of this type, a technique of managing information by using a network is known in response to requests by plural users to share information or to browse information at different places in an office.
JP-A-2001-222525 discloses a mechanism of collectively storing confidential documents of a corporation by using a server device managed by an external company which has signed up a contract with that corporation. JP-A-2002-132774 discloses a user-participation electronic book publication system. With this system, a user can edit electronic book data existing in a host computer. The edited data is distributed to other users as well. Plural users can thus share the data. JP-A-2005-222468 discloses a content editing system. With this system, a content is produced by a privileged user as a chief editor and other users.
For all the techniques described in JP-A-2001-222525, JP-A-2002-132774 and JP-A-2005-222468, accessibility by the information display device to the server such as the host computer connected to the network is a prerequisite. That is, in an environment where the information display device cannot access the server, browsing, editing and operation of information cannot be carried out.